24 Hours
by Mele
Summary: The rangers share stories from their past as they work to keep an injured Billy awake for 24 Hours. Oops...posted to Sentinel fandom in error. Thank you Mouse for alerting me to the error of my ways!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Power Rangers in any of their forms, nor anything else recognizable from the Power Rangers TV universe that may be in this story. I do not make any money from writing stories about them._

 _ **NOTES AND TIMELINE:** Set during ZEO period while both Jason and Billy are there, after my story "Strangers with Familiar Faces". While not absolutely necessary, it would help to be a little familiar with the episodes: "Hogday Afternoon", "Passing the Lantern", and "Graduation Blues". I am not involved in the medical world at all, so any medical inaccuracies in this story are because of my lack of knowledge in such areas. The same reason (ignorance) applies for any other inaccuracies. Enjoy._

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTES 2015:_** _This story is part of the Zeo Chronicles, following Strangers with Familiar Faces. Not necessary to read that story especially, but it is referenced in this tale._

 **24 HOURS**

By Mele

Jason had a feeling something was wrong. He couldn't tell why, but he knew. Something bad had happened, was happening, or would happen shortly. He looked around the Juice Bar to see what his friends were up to. Tommy, Adam, and Rocky were all working out, practicing a routine Tommy was using as a demonstration for a karate seminar being held there in a couple of weeks. Tanya was being tutored in karate by one of Tommy's advanced students. Katherine was sitting beside him working on her homework. She looked up seeming to sense his disquiet.

"Is something the matter?"

"I don't know. I just feel edgy, like something is wrong, but I don't know what," Jason replied.

"Hmm, maybe we should call Zordon? From what I've seen your instincts are usually right," she suggested. The last time Jason had felt something was wrong it had turned out Tommy and Billy had been replaced by clones.

"Good idea, come on," Jason gestured to her to follow as he went to a quiet corner of the building to make his call. He started to simply call Zordon then changed his mind abruptly as the feeling got stronger. "I'm going to teleport to the Power Chamber. This feeling is just not going to go away unless I see some proof things are okay. Are you with me?"

Katherine's nod was all he needed to see. They teleported to the Power Chamber.

Zordon greeted them with a puzzled sound to his voice. "Is there a problem Rangers?"

"I don't know, Zordon. I just have a bad feeling, and I wanted to check in with you to see if you knew of any problems."

"All has been quiet. There is no unusual activity at the Machine Empire Base, and no intergalactic traffic has been sensed."

"Well, okay, maybe it's just a false alarm, but it sure was strong. Where's Billy, by the way?"

"Billy has been working in the zord holding bay. He should be almost finished, so perhaps you can convince him to take some time off," Zordon suggested. Billy had been spending more time with his friends recently, but Zordon was still convinced it was not enough, so he was always encouraging the others to engage Billy in outside activities.

"Good idea, let's teleport over there and get him out of here for a while. What do you say Kat?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," she replied as they prepared to teleport to the zord holding bay.

The holding bay was a huge cavern beneath a nearby mountain. All five Zeo Zords were housed in the one room, and as they walked in Jason and Kat immediately felt minute in comparison to the huge machines. It was like walking into an oversized fantasy world and Kat always found it a bit disquieting.

"Billy! Hey, Bill, you around?" Jason called.

An echoing silence greeted his call.

"Great, looks like we have to go find him. He may be inside one of the zords and unable to hear us out here," Jason theorized.

"Or not," Katherine suddenly exclaimed as she caught sight of something just beyond Zeo Zord III. She sprinted toward what she had seen, closely followed by Jason. They stopped together in dismay. Lying on the floor was Billy, pale and unmoving. Jason looked up at the zord and felt his stomach clench. There were some dangling wires and what looked like part of a safety harness hanging about fifteen feet above the ground. Billy must have fallen from there while working. They had no way of knowing how long he had been lying there.

Katherine was already kneeling by Billy's side. "Zordon, we need an emergency teleport directly to the Med Room. Billy's been hurt." Jason knelt beside her as the three of them were quickly teleported to the Med Room. A diagnostic bed was in the middle of the room, and he and Kat carefully lifted Billy from the floor and laid him on the bed.

Alpha hustled in and started a scan immediately. Zordon's visage appeared on the monitor above the communications console. In this manner Zordon was able to communicate directly with anyone in the Med Room.

"What is his condition, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"Ay-yi-yi! He is unconscious, and it appears he has suffered a concussion. I am sending the results of the scan to you now."

"You are correct Alpha. He has a fairly severe concussion. Is he showing any signs of regaining consciousness?"

"Not yet Zordon. But it shouldn't be too long. I have already started the only treatment we can provide for this type of injury."

Zordon turned his attention to the two Rangers. "It is a good thing you found him when you did."

"It's thanks to Jason and his 'sixth sense' for trouble. I just came along for moral support," Katherine replied.

"It is fortunate you followed your hunch."

"Yeah, it worked out this time. But we have to do something about Billy being alone and doing hazardous duties like this. I may not always sense something is wrong," Jason replied in a distracted way.

"I agree. We will have to institute some sort of monitoring program so we will be alerted is someone is injured when working in a remote part of the Power Chamber complex. We cannot risk a repeat of this happening," Zordon said.

Just then Jason's communicator beeped and Tommy's voice issued from the device. "Jason, you there bro?"

"I'm in the Power Chamber, Tommy," Jason replied.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, yes, actually. The rest of you should teleport here as soon as possible."

"We'll be there in a minute. Is Katherine with you?"

"I'm here, Tommy," Katherine called out.

Tommy didn't reply to that, but within seconds the other four Rangers arrived in the ops area of the Power Chamber. Jason and Katherine went out to meet them.

"What's up Jason?" Tommy asked, looking a little irked that he had not been contacted at the first sign of a problem.

"Well, I was feeling a little antsy about things, had a feeling something was wrong. So Katherine and I teleported here to check in with Zordon. He said nothing was going on, but before we left we decided to check in with Billy to see if he wanted to come back to the Juice Bar with us. That's when we found him unconscious in the zord holding bay. Alpha and Zordon are treating him for a concussion," Jason reported.

"A concussion? What happened to him?" Tommy was clearly concerned.

"It looked like he fell when working on Zeo Zord III. I could see wires and a broken harness above where we found him," Jason told him.

"Damn. I knew he should not be allowed to do all that work up in and on the Zords without someone else around. I just hope he's going to be okay."

"Alpha and Zordon seem to think he will be," Katherine attempted to soothe Tommy.

Before anyone else could comment, Zordon's voice came over the intercom.

"Rangers, please come to the Med Room. Billy is regaining consciousness."

They hurried in to find their friend shifting restlessly on the diagnostic bed and mumbling. When he finally settled a bit and opened his eyes he found himself looking up at six faces displaying expressions ranging from concerned to somewhat peeved.

"Uh-oh. This can't be good," he muttered, closing his eyes again.

"Well, you are right about that. Can you remember what happened?" Tommy asked.

Billy was quiet for a moment, trying to recall what had happened to him that would result in his waking up in the Med Room. "I have no idea. The last I remember is going to the zord holding bay to make some repairs on Zeo Zord III," he said at last.

"Jason and Katherine found you unconscious on the floor of the zord holding bay," Rocky supplied.

"Oh. I don't recall how I would have gotten into that situation. How badly am I injured?"

"You have a concussion," Tanya reported.

"That would explain the headache."

"Is everything else okay, Zordon?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Adam, Billy's only injury is the concussion. He was lucky."

"Yes, very. And if he ever does something like this again he won't be so lucky," Tommy declared with a stern look at the team genius.

"Look, guys, I apologize if I scared or upset you. I assure you it was not intentional in the least, but sometimes I have to work on some fairly inaccessible areas of the zords."

"In the future we will have some way to monitor you and be sure help will be readily available if you meet with some difficulty," Jason decreed.

"Okay, guys, I think we have scolded him enough for now. When can he go home Zordon?" Katherine intervened.

"Rangers, I fear it will be a while until Billy can go home. With this sort of head injury it is imperative he be kept awake for 24 hours. If there are no signs of complications within that time he will be okay. It would be best if he is kept here for that period so Alpha and I can monitor his condition," Zordon announced.

"Oh, come on, can't I go home and stay awake?"

"NO!" six voices spoke as one.

"Geez, guys! You're enough to scare a person into convulsions," Billy griped, looking around at the Rangers.

"Listen here, Mr. Stubborn, you are staying right where you are until Zordon and Alpha give you an unconditional clean bill of health. And that is final," Tommy would brook no argument on the matter.

"Fine. What exactly am I supposed to do about staying awake lying on a bed in the Med Room? This is not exactly a stimulating environment," Billy asked.

"We can take turns staying with you and keeping you awake," Tanya suggested, looking around at the others.

The others all agreed and they decided they would work in 2-hour shifts, cycling around so each would have 2 shifts. Katherine took the first, Adam second, Tanya third, Rocky fourth, Tommy fifth and Jason the last shift.

It was 11:15 a.m. on Saturday.

PRPRPR

Katherine seated herself in the comfortable chair they had brought into the Med Room. She looked at Billy almost shyly, wondering just what she was supposed to do for the next two hours. While she was fond of Billy, she really hadn't spent a great deal of time alone with him.

"What would you like to do?" she finally asked.

"Well, since I have been told I am not allowed to sleep, the only thing I want to do is sleep. Typical perverse human nature at its best. My head still hurts too much to want to sit up for long, so perhaps we could just talk?" Billy suggested.

"Okay, we can do that," she replied readily enough. The silence spun out between them.

Both were growing uncomfortable, but were not able to break the stalemate of silence. Then their eyes met, and they both burst into spontaneous laughter.

"I'm sorry, Kat. Really, I'm not laughing at you, but at myself I guess. It is rather difficult to think of something to say when someone says 'let's just talk', I'm sorry," Billy finally gasped out.

"It's okay, I just couldn't think of anything to say! I felt so silly, but my mind went completely blank," Katherine added.

Once their laughter had settled down, Billy looked at Katherine curiously. "You know, I have always wondered what your life in Australia was like. Could you tell me about that, please?"

"Of course. I was born in the United States but we moved to Australia when I was only six months old, and stayed there until last year. The members of my father's family are all natives of Australia, and most still live there," she started explaining. As she spoke a pensive look came over her face and she paused.

"Do you miss living there?" Billy asked gently.

"Yes, sometimes. But my life here is very good, so that helps a lot. As does having good friends," she smiled at him.

He gave her a shy smile in return.

"For all the good qualities of my life here, there are some members of my family I miss tremendously. My grandmother, for example. She raised five boys in a wilderness area, alone after her husband died. She was involved in a fight to protect kangaroos in their natural habitat. See, there is an awful lot of poaching going on. Anyway, we spent most summers with her from the time I was four until I was thirteen. And it was the summer I was eleven that I remember the most" Katherine said with a far away look. "I had helped in the rescue of a baby kangaroo….

KATHERINE AND 'ROO

 _Katherine Hillard was excited to be included in the rescue mission. They had heard reports of poachers shooting at kangaroos thirteen miles east of her grandmother's home, and they were going to go to that location and see if any of the animals had survived and needed help. All to often those 'big game hunters' left wounded animals behind to suffer slow deaths in the harsh wilderness. Katherine's grandmother, Lucille Hillard, would not allow that to happen if she could help it. Lucille had been the one to argue that Katherine was now old enough to see what poachers left behind. Katherine's parents had been rather reluctant to let their daughter accompany the group, as the youngster was still quite naïve, and they worried about her reaction to the harsh reality she might encounter that day. However, Lucille was a tough lady, and she knew her granddaughter would have to learn sometime. She was not one to hide unpleasant truths from children to keep them innocent. She lived in a world where innocence could be fatal. So, eventually, Katherine's folks gave their permission for Katherine to accompany her grandmother on the mission._

 _As they approached the area where the shooting had been heard, Katherine suddenly became a little apprehensive. She saw large birds circling, and she knew from her father that their circling like that indicated something on the ground below had died. She had never seen something dead before, and she found herself a little afraid._

 _"Blasted idiots! Why do they do this?" Katherine had never heard her grandmother so angry._

 _She went to look at what had gotten her grandmother so upset, and ended up loosing a bit of her innocence. There were three dead kangaroos sprawled in the dust, gaping wounds visible where they had been shot. Nothing in Katherine's life had prepared her for such a sight. She gave a cry of anguish, and turned away, suddenly ill. Lucille realized what was happening and went to her granddaughter's aide._

 _"I'm sorry, Luv. I didn't think it would be quite this bad. It's hard to see, but seeing it now, maybe you will remember it, and a new ally in the fight against senseless cruelty will be born today. Here, let me help you get cleaned up, and I want you to sit here while we check the site out to see if we can find any evidence of who did this," so saying, Lucille left her granddaughter in the large vehicle, and joined the other adults_

 _Katherine shivered slightly in the after effects of being sick. She heard the others talking, but had no desire to look out there to see what was going on. Why had she thought this would be some adventure? It was horrible, and the people who did such things were monsters._

 _She was lost in her thoughts, so was startled when her grandmother opened the door and handed her a tiny creature. "One of the females had a baby, at least it's still alive. Hold it dear, we will take it back with us and raise it until it is big enough to be released back into the wild."_

 _Katherine looked at the small creature in her arms and her emotions took another dizzying spin. She was overcome with a feeling of protectiveness and love. She would not allow any harm to come to this innocent victim of cruelty. In those few minutes she dedicated herself to helping this young kangaroo survive._

 _Once back at her grandmother's Kat threw herself into learning what a baby kangaroo eats, and what they would need to do to ensure it could survive in the wild once it was mature enough to release._

 _She named the orphan ''Roo' after the character in Winnie the Pooh, and spent most of her free time taking care of him. He grew quickly, adopting Katherine as his mother. He followed her everywhere, looking like nothing so much as a misshapen puppy. They explored together, had adventures together, and became almost inseparable playmates._

 _However, all too soon her grandmother announced that 'Roo was ready to return to the wild. He was now old enough to look out for himself, and he had to be released back into the wild before his instincts were completely overwhelmed by human contact._

 _On the last morning together, Katherine gave 'Roo his favorite meal for breakfast, and she sat by the cage talking to him while he ate. His cage was loaded on the truck and they started out to the area where they had first rescued him._

 _When they got there, Katherine noticed only scattered bones where the bodies of the kangaroos had lain. She and Lucille let 'Roo out of his cage and he bounded around, exploring, not understanding why Kat did not join in._

 _When Lucille and Katherine went to leave, 'Roo tried to follow them. Following her grandmother's instructions, Katherine took out a long switch from behind the seat. 'Roo was approaching her window, trying to figure out how to join them inside the truck._

 _"Take the switch and hit him across the nose. Their noses are sensitive enough, that will hurt sufficiently to discourage him from trying to follow us."_

 _Katherine looked at her grandmother with wide eyes. "I can't hit 'Roo! He's my friend. It's not his fault he doesn't know what we are doing!" she cried._

 _"Katherine, I know it seems cruel, but we have been over this. 'Roo has to be free. It is his birthright, it is where he belongs. That is why we rescued him in the first place. He is not a pet. I know you don't want to do this, but it won't hurt him that much, and it will set him free. You have to do this, don't you see?"_

 _Katherine sniffled quietly. She thought over what her grandmother was saying. She did want what was best for 'Roo, she didn't want him to spend his life caged in a zoo with people gawking at him. She finally raised the switch and gave 'Roo a stinging blow across his nose._

 _"Get out of here! Go away!" she yelled at him with as much strength as she could muster. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Go on! Beat it! Go!"_

 _As Katherine yelled at 'Roo, Lucille sped the truck up. She looked in the rearview mirror to see 'Roo standing there, looking after the truck with a puzzled air. She felt tears in her own eyes at the look of betrayed surprise on the animal's face…._

"…and we didn't slow down until we were back at my grandmother's house. I cried most of that afternoon. I think my grandmother did too," Katherine concluded.

Billy was looking at her with sympathy and admiration. "That had to be awful, having to leave him there. Did you ever see him again?"

"No, and that was for the best. I learned a lot that summer. A lot of hard lessons about the unfairness of life, about cruelty, and sacrifice. I guess I made my grandmother sound like a mean woman, but she was a realist. She was tough, and expected others to be tough. But there was so much kindness in her too, the way she worked for the kangaroos, the way she would go to help anyone in the area who needed assistance. I learned hard lessons, but I learned them from someone who I loved, who loved me," Kat's eyes softened with the memories.

"Is she still there in Australia?"

"No, she died the winter I was fourteen."

"I'm sorry. But thanks for telling me that story, Kat. You had a remarkable grandmother, and a pretty remarkable childhood from the sound of it."

Katherine smiled at him. Then looked up as she heard the door open.

"Well, looks like my time is up. Adam is here," Katherine announced.

"How is the patient?" Adam asked as he approached them.

"Alive and awake. Please keep him that way," Kat said as she rose from the chair. "Have fun boys, and I'll see you in ten hours," she reminded Billy.

"Thanks again, Kat. Well, Adam, welcome to my nightmare."

Adam chuckled, "It may be a nightmare, but we don't intend to starve you, here's some lunch." With that he handed Billy a brown paper bag.

"Thanks, Adam," he said opening the bag and extracting a soda and sandwich.

"How's the head doing?"

"Still hurts some, but better than it was. It would be even better if I slept for a couple of hours, what do ya say?" Billy looked at him hopefully.

"Nice try, pal, but no way. I am not risking incurring Tommy's wrath by letting you fall asleep. He's still ticked off about you getting hurt in the first place."

"Oh, great. Are you telling me I am going to have to spend two hours in here with Tommy while he is pissed off at me? There's something to look forward to," Billy sighed.

"Eh, he should be calmed down by then. Jason was working out with him. So what were you and Katherine doing?"

"She told me a story about her life in Australia."

"Oh, I guess I could do that, too."

"Tell me about your life in Australia?"

"Very funny. Tell you a story. If I had one to tell, that is," he muttered, unable to think of a single anecdote from his youth that might entertain Billy.

"How about a story about one of the previous keepers of that lantern? Remember, you promised me long ago you would share some of its history with me. Now would be as good a time as any."

"Okay, I did promise, didn't I? How about my father's story about how it affected his life. That's my favorite. My father was given the honor of keeping the lantern when he was twenty…

ADAM'S MAGIC LANTERN

 _Donald Park was not a big believer in tradition. He had been raised in the Untied States, he considered himself an American, and had little interest in his cultural background. When he attended the family reunion at the request of his father, he did so reluctantly. He had no real desire to spend the afternoon engaging in polite and proper conversations with relatives he saw only every seven years or so, and observing traditional customs._

 _However, this reunion was a special one. It was time for the traditional Passing of the Lantern, a tradition followed in the family for centuries. One Keeper of the Lantern was chosen for each generation, and it was time to choose the one for his generation. He figured it would be one of his cousins, as they all had studied the old traditions. However, as the ceremony came to its close he got a tremendous surprise-he was the chosen Keeper._

 _As they handed him the red lantern, he was busy trying to figure out how to decline the honor. He knew it would have meant more to someone else, he just wasn't into this tradition at all. But one look into his uncle's eyes and he knew he had no choice but to accept the responsibility._

 _He was told solemnly that it was part of his duty to have the inscription on the lantern's tag translated, and to understand its meaning. As Keeper of the Lantern it was his duty to keep the lantern safe, to bring it to all traditional family gatherings, and to act as the historian for his generation._

 _He went to his apartment that evening grumbling to himself. "Just what I didn't need, some big family responsibility. Great. And why didn't they just tell me what the inscription says, why do I have to go research it? I knew I should have just skipped this reunion!"_

 _For the next few weeks he ignored the lantern, as well as the calls from his father and uncle asking if he had found out what the inscription said. Finally, after a thoroughly frustrating day, he found himself in his apartment staring at the lantern. His life was not going in a positive direction at the time. He couldn't find a well paying job, or even a full time poor paying job. He lived in a lousy neighborhood, and couldn't even afford a car. He had dropped out of college after two years because he had felt it was a waste of time, so he lacked the education to give him an edge in the job market._

 _He sighed in frustration. "This is just great, I have a part time job that barely pays enough to keep this leaky roof over my head, I live on macaroni and cheese, and I spend my spare time being turned down for other jobs. And, on top of it all, I have my very own lantern of guilt to greet me each evening. I guess I can't change the other problems, but I suppose I could at least start trying to find someone who can translate the inscription for me."_

 _The next day he headed out to find someone who could translate the inscription on the tag. He inquired at the library, they sent him to the university, where he was referred to a professor who might be able to read the inscription. When Don got to the professor's office he found the man gone for the day. Biting back his frustration, Don turned to leave and inadvertently bumped into a young woman who was slipping a note in the professor's mail slot._

 _"Excuse me, I didn't mean to step on you," he apologized, blushing._

 _"That's okay. What a beautiful lantern! Where did you get it?" she asked._

 _"It's a family heirloom. I was told the professor might be able to translate the inscription on the tag, but he is obviously gone."_

 _She looked at the writing on the tab and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Perhaps my grandmother could help you. She used to be a professor of language many years ago, she speaks several languages, and reads even more. I could take you to her. Oh, by the way, my name is Valerie."_

 _Don gratefully accepted, anxious now to have the inscription translated, and equally eager to spend more time in the company of this young woman._

 _She led the way to her car and drove him to a nearby neighborhood, to a small, neat house set well back from the road. They went to the front door and Valerie knocked loudly. "Grandmother is a little deaf," she explained._

 _A diminutive woman answered the door, brightening at the sight of her granddaughter. "Valerie! You honor me with your presence. Please come in and brighten an old woman's afternoon. And who is this you brought with you?"_

 _"This is Donald Park, and he has a question for you."_

 _At the woman's inquisitive look Don held out the lantern. "I am supposed to find out what this inscription says. Can you help me?"_

 _"Come on in and sit. Let me get my glasses so I can see this mysterious inscription."_

 _They went into the tidy living room and sat side by side on the couch. Valerie's grandmother came back in wearing her glasses and gingerly took the lantern from Donald._

 _"The lamp may light the path, but the soul must light the way," she read. "This is a very wise observation."_

 _"I don't understand it," Donald said._

 _"You must think more about it. You will understand when it is time for you to understand. These things take their own time," the old woman told him. Then she deliberately set the lantern aside and turned the conversation to other matters._

 _Later, when Valerie dropped Don back off at the university, he was still mulling over the inscription. He thanked Valerie and headed home, his thoughts still on the lantern and the message that he couldn't get out of his mind._

 _The next few days found the message on the lantern interrupting Don's thoughts on a regular basis. At odd moments he would find himself pondering their meaning. He dreamt of the message, and an ancient wise man who told him what it meant, but the wise man's words were always just beyond his range of hearing. And when thoughts and dreams of the lantern weren't distracting him, he thought, and dreamed, of Valerie. Again faced with a problem he couldn't solve, and one he possibly could, he chose to take some action._

 _He went to the university, not knowing anything about Valerie's schedule, or even her last name. That did not deter him, he simply started wandering around the campus, and within a half-hour he had found her in the library._

 _"Hello. I wanted to thank you again for your help the other day. Please convey my gratitude to your grandmother as well," Don said softly._

 _"You are welcome. I'm glad she could help. You didn't have to come all the way here just to thank me," she said gently._

 _He blushed a bit. "I didn't just want to thank you, I wanted to know if you would go out with me." The words hurried out of him._

 _"I would like very much to go out with you," she replied. "What did you have in mind?"_

 _"Maybe dinner and a movie tomorrow?. Nothing too fancy, though," he looked at her nervously._

 _"Sounds wonderful. Here is the address of the dorm where I live, can you pick me up at six?"_

 _"It's a date," he agreed._

 _When he arrived at her dorm the next evening he was dressed in his best, driving a friend's car, borrowed for the occasion. They had a nice dinner at a reasonable restaurant, and watched a diverting, if mindless action movie. They went to an all-night café for pie and coffee after the movie._

 _Their conversation covered a wide variety of subjects, but eventually it came to Don's unhappy situation in life. As he talked with her, he suddenly realized he had held the key to his future in his hand when he was in college. But he had impatiently thrown it away to chase a future he was not prepared for._

 _By the end of the evening he had come to two conclusions: he would have to find a way to finish his college education if he wanted to have the kind of future he dreamed of; and he was deeply in love with Valerie._

 _The next few weeks found him scrambling to arrange financing for two more years of college. He gave up the apartment and moved on campus, he found sponsors and applied for every loan and grant available. He was accepted back as a junior, and immediately took a full slate of classes._

 _And he and Valerie dated as much as their busy schedules allowed._

 _They graduated at the same time, and two days after the graduation ceremony, Don asked Valerie to marry him. Her answer was short and to the point-yes._

 _It was when they went to tell Valerie's grandmother of their engagement that she asked Don about the inscription on the lantern._

 _"Did you ever decide what that message meant, Donald?"_

 _"I think so. At least what it meant for me. The lantern led me to Valerie, and to you and the rest of her family. You could say it 'lit the path to you'. My love for Valerie, and my desire to be worthy of her, and of her family, changed my life radically. I went back to school, took on the responsibility of my own financial future, and re-established my ties to my culture and background. 'My soul lit the way'. It's like the lantern showed me where to start, but it was up to me to find the way. I don't suppose that makes a whole lot of sense, it is more something I feel than something I can explain. But that lantern changed my life. They told me at the ceremony that the lantern had great powers. I have seen proof of that."_

 _"I'd say you understand what it was trying to say," the old woman said with a chuckle. "And we are a lucky family to have such a fine addition as you will be."_

 _Don reached out and gingerly hugged the woman, who returned the embrace enthusiastically…_

"…and they got married on August fourteenth," Adam concluded.

"Wow, great story. I remember Lord Zedd wanting the lantern for its 'powers'. Boy, would he have been disappointed if he had known what kind of powers you meant," Billy laughed.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think Zedd would have cared about something that had the power to change someone's life for the good. Uh, oh, looks like I finished my story just in time. Tanya's here," Adam greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hi guys. Doing okay?" she asked.

"Just fine and dandy. What's happening in the real world?" Billy inquired.

"Very quiet at the moment. Jason and Tommy went off together, Rocky is off doing gosh knows what, Katherine is teaching a dance class and I am here," was her report.

Adam stood up and prepared to go. "See you in about ten hours or so," he said to Billy as he headed out the door.

Tanya took his place in the chair and contemplated Billy. "What have you been doing?"

"Me? Nothing much. Both Katherine and Adam told me stories to keep me awake. If you are up for it, I would love to hear a story from your childhood. Or anything else you might want to tell me."

"Hmm, sounds to me like you are getting spoiled," she commented with a grin. "But I suppose we can allow for that just this once. A story, huh? I'm going to have to give this a little thought."

"We are in no hurry, you have two hours, and I have, what, twenty or so. Take your time," Billy said amicably.

"You are being way too agreeable, what gives?"

"Nothing! I am just grateful for your suggestion that you all keep me company, otherwise I would have had to be content with Alpha and Zordon, and while I am fond of both of them, spending 24 hours listening to them would have been tantamount to torture. So, I am not about to antagonize the woman who saved me from that fate."

Tanya thought that over. "You're welcome. I think."

Billy chuckled and settled back down and closed his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't! Open those eyes immediately! You are NOT falling asleep on me," Tanya demanded.

"I am not falling asleep, I am simply resting my eyes a bit."

"Well rest them while they are open."

Billy sighed and opened his eyes, sitting up more on the bed. He looked at Tanya expectantly.

"Okay, I guess I am going to have to tell you a story to get you to behave. You know that I am aware you are manipulating me, and I will get my revenge," she said with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

She chuckled at him, unable to even pretend irritation when he gave her his most innocent expression. "I swear, you look like you have been taking lessons from Adam. I can't get mad at him either when he gives me that look. All right. The only story that comes to mind happened shortly after I was accepted into the camp following my parents' disappearance. We had gotten there a couple of days before they disappeared, to visit Ashalla, whom my father had known for years. They were going to fly to Mysterio Island to search for the lost Tiki of Auric but decided the trip was too hazardous for me to go with them. I was only seven. So I stayed with Ashalla, and was not there when the plane went down. The first I knew of it was when a messenger from a camp near the ocean came through and told the story of the strange wreckage they had found. Ashalla realized it was most likely from the plane, and what that indicated as far as my parents were concerned….."

TANYA HAS A VISION

 _Ashalla was patient, waiting for Tanya's tears to abate some before attempting to speak to the child. She had not tried to hide the truth of her parents' fate from the girl, such deception would be ultimately cruel. Ashalla knew how treacherous the ocean could be, how unlikely it was they had survived. Tanya needed to know how things stood so she could move on to her future._

 _The girl was alone now, neither of her parents had any surviving family who could take her in. Ashalla knew everyone in the camp would agree with her decision to keep the child, and raise her as one of her own. This is what Ashalla explained to her when Tanya was calm enough to listen. She would not be alone any longer, but would be a part of the camp 'family', wanted and accepted._

 _Gradually Tanya began to adjust to camp life. All the adults and children lived, worked and relaxed together. Duties were shared, as were blessings as they came along. Each person did their part to help, based on their abilities and talents. Tanya soon discovered her niche in the camp, and found contentment in her life there. She dreamed of her parents occasionally, and each year on the anniversary of their disappearance she observed a day of silence in their memory._

 _Six months after she joined the camp the first lion attack occurred. A young man, only nineteen, was severely mauled. Though he survived, he would have scars for the rest of his life to remind him of the attack. Ashalla was very upset by the attack, she told Tanya it was extremely rare for a lion to attack a man. There were simply far easier sources of food for them. The elders of the camp called a meeting to discuss the situation. As was the custom, the elders sat in a circle and discussed the matter. Other members of the camp, Tanya included, could sit outside the circle and listen, but could not contribute to the discussion. The elders remained very calm, and decided the attack was a fluke, and that no action would be taken at this time._

 _Only three weeks later there was another attack, by a different lion. That attack was on a middle aged woman, who suffered massive damage to her leg. She survived, but only due to the heroic efforts of the camp healer. Another meeting of the elders was held, this one much more emotional. They decided to trap some of the lions to see if it was an illness causing them to be so much more aggressive._

 _After trapping a half dozen lions and examining them, they determined there was an illness spreading among the big cats. Its symptoms were almost like what humans experience with the flu-fever, pain, and congestion in the lungs and nasal passages. However, the illness appeared to be chronic, instead of something that cleared up in a few days or a week. As with humans, the disease made the lions uncomfortable, irritable, and that appeared to be what triggered the attacks. The big cats were simply grouchy-very, very grouchy._

 _Then they made the discovery that the other wildlife appeared to be infected as well. It appeared that almost every species was affected. However, not every animal was sick, approximately 40% of the animals continued healthy, even if exposed to the ill ones. Animal researchers from all over found their way there to study the illness, now being called a plague, and they all went away puzzled. The potential devastation to the local ecology had everyone concerned._

 _Ecology aside, the camp was also very worried about the sporadic attacks on the camp by plague crazed animals. So far no one had been killed, but several had been injured. The people of the camp had taken to observing the animals' behavior closely, so they could determine which ones were sick, and to monitor them once the illness had started. This was an activity Tanya excelled at. Calm and studious by nature, she was patient and observant enough to be an excellent observer. She had already helped prevent several attacks by alerting the elders to potentially dangerous animals, giving the hunters in the camp a chance to capture and remove them before they could attack._

 _It was when she was following a lioness that was showing signs of illness that Tanya found herself in trouble. The lioness had led her to an area Tanya was not familiar with. Her first instinct was to backtrack and wait until the lioness came out, then she could resume her observations. When she went to reverse her path, she found the lioness had circled around her, trapping her quite efficiently. As the lioness approached, Tanya did the only thing she could think of. She climbed a nearby tree, quickly getting out the big cat's reach. There was a problem with her plan, however. The lioness decided to camp out at the base of the tree and wait for her prey to come to her. Tanya sighed in exasperation at this turn of events. Ashalla would have her head if she spent all night in the wilderness._

 _Fortunately, the tree was very large, the branch Tanya was perched on was wide enough for her to lie down on, as long as she didn't try to move around. As the hours passed into a day, then two days, Tanya found herself grateful for the width of the branch, she was rapidly becoming very weak. If she had been in a position where she had to depend on her strength and sense of balance to stay safely out of the lioness's reach, she would have been in trouble indeed. She found her grip on reality slipping a little as hunger, thirst, and lack of sleep took their toll on her young body. The boundary between dream and reality blurred, then seemed to disappear altogether. It was near the end of the second day that she had the waking dream that would shape her future._

 _In her dream a man, his face the only part she could see, told her she was destined for great things. That she would survive this ordeal, and go on to a future beyond her wildest imaginings. It was her destiny to help save humanity, to fight evil, and to protect those weaker than herself. The voice was so calm, so knowing, so confident, that she did not question what he said. She felt her troubled mind settle down peacefully, and the fear that had been steadily rising in her abated completely. The voice acted like a comforting blanket of assurance about her, and she rested without fear for the first time since the lioness had treed her._

 _She awoke to the sound of men's angry shouts. A group of men from her camp had found the lioness, and were driving her away from the tree. As soon as the big cat was gone, Tanya scrambled down to the ground and was engulfed in a hug. They carried the exhausted, hungry child back to the camp, to Ashalla's waiting arms…_

"…and Ashalla did not let me leave the camp for weeks unless I was with someone else. She did eventually let up a bit on the protectiveness, but it took some time."

"Tanya, who was the person you saw in your vision?" Billy asked, peering closely at her.

"Don't you know?" she asked, seeing the expression on his face. "You do know. It was Zordon. That vision is what gave me the courage to leave behind the only life I really knew, and come to Angel Grove alone."

"Wow. I'm surprised you didn't freak when you first saw Zordon in the Command Center."

"I saw him in the sky before Aisha sent me back with the crystal. And I think I knew what was going to happen as soon as I met Aisha. Things just felt right, as if destiny was being met. That must sound silly, but I can't find the words to say what I felt."

"It doesn't sound silly. I understand what you mean. I thought you were the bravest person I had ever met when you arrived at the Command Center. I couldn't begin to imagine how it must have been for you, to give up everything you were familiar with and go to a place where you knew no one at all," Billy commented.

"It helped to be met with a smile, and a kind word. And I seem to recall someone greeting me just that way," she smiled at Billy, remembering how kindly he had looked at her when she arrived.

They exchanged smiles, but before either could speak another voice piped up.

"Hey, I was nice too!"

They turned to greet Rocky, but both were struck speechless at his appearance. Tanya found her voice first.

"What the heck happened to your head? You look like Little Orphan Annie from hell."

"Wow, and I'm glad to see you, too. Don't you like my new look?"

"No," was Tanya's verdict.

"Not really," Billy added, finally finding his voice.

"Geez, try something new and everyone's a critic."

"Rocky, you have a purple Afro. Excuse me, but I don't think that is a look that will catch on," Tanya predicted.

"You never know. I might just be a trend setter."

"Not likely. Well I'm off boys. See you later, Billy, Rocky," Tanya announced as she stood up to leave.

"Thanks, Tanya. For everything."

Tanya answered Billy with a smile as she took her leave.

Rocky plopped down in the vacated chair and looked at Billy with some amusement. "So, how is life treating you? Bored to tears yet? Ready to dismantle Alpha just to see what makes him tick? Personally I think there's a midget inside him. Or maybe it's Zordon's missing body with a metal head. Hey! I like that idea!"

Billy had to grin at Rocky's antics. Whatever the reason behind the bizarre hair, Rocky was in rare form. When hyped up and in this kind of mood Rocky could be exhausting, but extremely entertaining. Billy had no doubt that he would not fall asleep with Rocky in the room.

"What have you been doing while the others were here?" Rocky asked.

"They have each told me a story. I would hate for you to be the one to break with tradition, and I really want to hear how you ended up with a purple brillo pad for hair."

"A 'purple brillo pad'? That is most definitely a derogatory term if ever I heard one. You don't deserve a story if you are going to make those kind of comments," Rocky's feigned indignation made Billy chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Rocko. But I really would like to hear how it happened. Something tells me it's a great story."

"Of course. It is all Maria's fault. That girl is going to be the end of me yet."

"Rocky, Maria is six years old! How in the world could she be responsible for the mess on your head?"

Rocky shot Billy a surly look, which Billy returned blandly. "You have obviously never had a younger sister."

"Obviously. But Maria's a sweet child." Billy was partial to Rocky's youngest sister. It probably helped that Maria had been nursing an incredible crush on the former Blue Ranger since she was four.

"She's a little monster child. She drives me nuts! Her and Theresa. Why do I have to have little sisters anyway? Do you know what I had to listen to the other night? Those two girls debating who is cuter: Billy or Adam? Thirty minutes of those two arguing about how cute my friends are. Now this. I'm telling you, it was all her fault."

Billy was chuckling at Rocky's story. "What exactly did she do? And who won the argument?"

"She lost her blasted doll. And Theresa won, Adam is way cuter than you."

"Thanks a heap. Now, let me get this straight, Maria lost her doll and you got purple hair? Rocky, I'm not following this very well. Perhaps a few details would help."

"It's all because Maria lost her favorite doll, Mrs. Penelope Pink, and I was to blame for it."

"So to punish you the family dyed and permed your hair?" Billy guessed with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"NO! Oh, for gosh sakes, I guess I'm going to have to tell you the whole story. See, Maria loves that doll, and rarely goes anywhere without her. But last night she was invited to a sleepover at Charlene's house. Charlene doesn't always play nice with the dolls, so Maria left Mrs. PP at home to keep her safe. The problem started when Maria got back home this morning…..

ROCKY'S BAD HAIR DAY

 _Rocky awoke too early for his liking, and stumbled toward the bathroom down the hall. Near the door he tripped on something lying on the floor, almost taking an early morning tumble. He saw his sister Maria's favorite doll, Mrs. Penelope Pink, Mrs. PP to most of the family (and of course that nickname caused ALL sorts of problems, but even their parents had adopted it), carelessly tossed on the floor. Irritated, he picked the doll up and opened the door to the bedroom Maria shared with her older sister, Theresa, and flung Mrs. PP into the room. He vaguely noted there were some boxes in the general location where he flung the doll, but he attached no significance to them. It had been his experience that six and eight year old girls would be likely to have almost anything in their room, and trying to figure out why was a waste of time._

 _After his jaunt to the bathroom he went back to sleep, resting peacefully, until he was awakened by howls that surely indicated one of his young sisters was being murdered. He hurried out to find Maria crying inconsolably in her room._

 _"Hey, little one, what is the problem?" Rocky asked, picking up the little girl to comfort her. Despite his constant grumbling about his siblings Rocky loved them and was quick to come to their aid._

 _"Mrs. Penelope Pink is gone! I left her here alone and now she is gone!" Maria sniffled._

 _"Oh, she can't be gone very far. Why, I saw her just a little while ago. She was in the hall, and I, um, put her in here. I think near those box..es….hey, where are the boxes that were here earlier?"_

 _"The guys from the Salvation Army took them. They were full of old clothes and junk," Theresa replied._

 _"Uh-oh. Maria, maybe Mrs. PP is having a little adventure after all. I think she may have been in one of those boxes," Rocky said hesitantly._

 _Maria immediately burst into renewed hysterics, pleading with Rocky to "go and bring her home NOW!"_

 _Mrs. DeSantos arrived on the scene to find out who was tormenting her youngest, and when appraised of what had happened added her own pleas to her daughter's._

 _"Rocky, please, find Mrs. PP. You know how Maria is about her. It was a gift from grandma, just before she died, and if Maria loses her she will feel so guilty. You have to find her, for your sister's sake."_

 _Rocky actually felt very bad about the doll, even though he had not done anything intentionally. He agreed to do all he could to find the missing doll._

 _After getting all the information he could about the Salvation Army truck and drivers, he set out on his search. He quickly found out that there were seven Salvation Army trucks in Angel Grove and vicinity on that day. He would have to find the right one and convince the driver to let him look for the doll._

 _He was talking with the driver of the first truck he found (the wrong truck, unfortunately) when a couple of Rocky's friends walked by._

 _"Hey Rocky, what are you doing? Holding up Salvation Army trucks? That's pretty pathetic, man," the speaker was Steven, who lived across the street from the DeSantos._

 _"I'm looking for the truck that picked up some stuff from my house this morning. Maria's doll was taken by mistake and I need to get it back. I could really use some help if you guys are up to it. Please, I'll really owe you one."_

 _"Sorry, man, would love to help, but we are on our way to Stone Canyon to run some errands for my dad," the other teen, Samuel, replied._

 _"Wait, that's perfect. Three of the trucks have gone on to Stone Canyon, if you see them just ask if they picked up some boxes from my address, and if they have then you need to see them. Maria's doll, Mrs. PP is the one missing. You guys have all seen her, I know. Everyone has seen her."_

 _Steven looked thoughtfully at Samuel. "Welllll, I guess we could do it. But you won't owe us one 'cause I need a favor in return. We are supposed to baby-sit my younger brother, David, for three hours this afternoon. If you baby-sit him, then we will look for the Salvation Army trucks, and we will be even."_

 _Rocky almost groaned. As the eldest of seven he was used to younger kids, and had done his fair share of baby-sitting. But David was a little monster. Still, it would enable him to still look for the trucks in Angel Grove, make his scheduled practice with Tommy and Adam, and save him a trip to Stone Canyon._

 _"Deal," he said._

 _The boys exchanged pertinent information and parted ways. Rocky hurried to the Juice Bar where he had a practice with Tommy and Adam scheduled. After they finished their practice they noticed Jason and Kat were gone, so Tommy contacted Jason to see if everything was okay. Of course, it wasn't, Billy was injured. After agreeing to sit with Billy that evening and the next morning, Rocky hurried out to start looking for the other three trucks. He was now quite behind schedule._

 _He went to get David at the appointed time, only to find out the boy was not feeling good, so Rocky could not take him out driving around town. Frantic because he still needed to find two of the trucks, Rocky started calling around to find someone to take his place. He finally had success with Samuel's older sister, Joni. She agreed to baby-sit David if Rocky would take her place as a practice subject for her friend, Rosanne. Rosanne was taking a crash course in cosmetology, and needed someone to practice on. Rocky was desperate enough to agree….._

"…and this is what happened," Rocky said, indicating his hair. "I found the last two trucks, but neither was the one I wanted. So I go to Rosanne's place, and she is gorgeous. But a lousy cosmetologist. She put all these tiny curler things in my hair, then dumped a bunch of chemicals on them. Then after 30 minutes or so says 'Uh-oh'. Now the last thing you want to hear under these circumstances is 'Uh-oh'. So she takes more chemicals and adds them to my head. You talk about a stink! Anyway, when all was finished I came out the vision of loveliness you see before you. And that is how my hair is purple because of Maria's doll. See, it was all very logical."

"Actually, it was logical. Did Steven and Samuel find the doll?"

"No, they didn't. But when I got home all was calm. I looked in on Maria and she was taking a nap with Mrs. PP in her arms. Seems I overshot the boxes and the doll ended up behind the dresser. They found it while I was working out with Tommy and Adam."

Billy looked at Rocky with a bemused expression that quickly started to crumble into a grin, then a giggle, then a guffaw. Soon both were laughing hysterically.

"So, you went through all that for nothing! I'm sorry, Rocky, but that is too funny."

"Laugh all you want, wise guy. Actually, it's all your fault I have this hairdo. If I hadn't had to come to the Power Chamber because of your mishap, I would have been on time to baby-sit David and I wouldn't have had to draft Joni, so I wouldn't have had my hair 'done'. I was wrong, it is all YOUR fault," Rocky concluded.

"Sorry."

"Ah, it's okay. Rosanne felt so bad about what she did to me she accepted a date with me for tomorrow night. She's beautiful, kind, sweet, and I've been admiring her from afar for a long time, so it all turned out okay."

"You know, Rocky, you're a weeble."

"I'm a WHAT?"

"A weeble. It's a toy. Its slogan was 'weebles wobble but they don't fall down'. That's you. Things may trip you a bit, but nothing seems to knock you down for long," Billy's expression and tone made it clear to Rocky that this was something he admired.

"Yep, that's me," Rocky agreed amicably.

They heard the door open and looked up to see Tommy approaching. Billy's expression sobered immediately. Rocky noticed his reaction, but knew better than to ask. Since Tommy and Billy had been kidnapped a couple of months before, their relationship had changed, and the others on the team were not always sure if it was for the better or the worse.

"Looks like my work here is done. I'm off to find a pair of hair clippers and some shoe polish and see if I can get back to normal again. See ya tomorrow." With that Rocky exited, ignoring Tommy's puzzled look at his appearance.

"Purple hair? That is odd, even for Rocky," Tommy observed. He turned to Billy. "I brought you some dinner. Mom made her famous noodle casserole, hope that's okay for you."

"It smells great. Thanks." Billy sat up with the plate on his lap, but he only pushed the food around. The two sat in silence for a bit, then Billy spoke up abruptly.

"Tommy, if you are going to chew me out, please, just get it over with."

Tommy looked at Billy in surprise. "What gave you the idea I was going to chew you out."

"Veiled hints from some of our teammates. They indicated you were a bit miffed with what I did today."

"I'll admit I'm not happy you got hurt, but I'm not MAD at you. Geez, Billy, I thought you knew me better than that."

"I thought so, too. But you DID seem ticked off earlier, and the others apparently noticed it as well."

Tommy sighed. "I was upset, not angry." He looked away pensively for a few moments, than spoke again. "Do you remember when the Command Center exploded? You threw yourself in front of that console, shielding us. Then we were teleported out just before the whole darn place went up. When I regained my senses I looked around to see if everyone was okay. I thought everyone was, until I heard Kat scream your name. I looked over and you were lying on the ground, face down, unmoving. Thank God you came to almost immediately, but for a couple of seconds all I could think was 'it killed him-he died protecting us'. Then when we were in Mondo's prison, after he beat you the second time and you were unconscious for a few hours. You were so still and pale. I was starting to wonder if you would ever wake up, if Mondo had literally beaten you to death. See, when see you unconscious, I immediately remember two of the worst things I have faced in my life: the explosion of the Command Center, and our incarceration in the Machine Empire's Sky Base."

Billy had listened to this silently, a solemn expression on his face. "I'm sorry Tommy. I should have realized," he paused for a moment, considering, than decided to try to lighten the mood. "Tell you what, I promise to try not to be knocked unconscious anymore, at least not when you are around. Would that help?" He smiled at Tommy cheerfully.

"Oh, that's a big help. Eat your dinner or I WILL chew you out. Smartass." But Tommy's features had relaxed.

Billy chuckled and started to eat.

"What have you been doing here, anyway?"

Billy told Tommy that each of the others had told him a story to keep him entertained. "How about it Tommy? Want to add to my store of tales? I'm willing to bet you have a vast number of stories you could tell."

"You want me to tell you a story? That will keep you awake?"

"Sure. Unless it's boring."

"I thought I told you all my stories when we were in Mondo's prison. There can't be any I missed."

Billy looked thoughtful. "I think there was one. You started to tell me a story about George, a friend of yours when you were twelve. You had just started the story when they delivered our meal. Klank had come along with the cogs and taunted us for a while. After that you forgot about the story, and I never remembered to remind you."

"I remember now. Yeah, I don't remember ever finishing that story. George was the cool kid in class, and I was surprised he would approach an outsider like me….."

TOMMY'S CHOICE

 _"Hey! Oliver, hold up a minute," Tommy turned at the sound of the voice. The speaker was one of the school jocks, George Coleman. George was probably the most popular guy in school. Both the girls and the guys liked him, though not in the same way. Girls all seemed to think he was the cutest boy on the face of the earth, guys wanted to be him, and since that was not possible, at least be seen with him._

 _Tommy stood quietly, waiting for George to catch up. "What is it?" he asked at last._

 _"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me and some friends to the mall after school, you know, just to hang around," George said._

 _"Yeah, that'd be cool. Thanks," Tommy replied, quite surprised at the offer._

 _"Great! We all rendezvous in front of the school. Meet us there." With that George walked briskly off, disappearing into the crowded hallway._

 _The day passed in a blur for Tommy, he was so anxious for school to end so he could hang out with the guys. This was a new experience for him as he had spent most of his young life moving frequently, and he had a hard time making friends. Maybe this time he would fit in and have real friends._

 _After the final bell Tommy raced to the front of the school, his emotions swinging wildly from excitement to a horrible suspicion that it was all an elaborate joke. But when he got to the front of the school George was there with four other students: Travis, Scott, Dylan, and Mike. They all greeted Tommy in a friendly manner, accepting him apparently on George's recommendation. They spent most of the afternoon at the mall, and Tommy had a good time._

 _During the next few weeks Tommy became more and more a part of the gang. He no longer felt he was hanging around with the guys on a 'trial basis'. He felt accepted-a feeling that was very new to him. He had friends, but more exciting, he had Cool Friends-that is how he thought of them, not cool friends, but Cool Friends. As part of that group he found he was more accepted in school overall. Students, who ignored him before, went out of their way to talk to him. Girls gave him more attention, and at twelve he was just starting to notice them with appreciation._

 _It was the best few weeks of his life up to that point._

 _The other constant in his life was his Karate instruction. Wherever he lived, for however long he lived there, he took Karate lessons. His current instructor was a high school principal, Richard Kellerman. Mr. Kellerman had taken a strong liking to Tommy, he sensed the boy's dedication to martial arts. Tommy never missed his twice weekly classes._

 _There was only one thing that bothered Tommy. His friends were sometimes cruel to others. Not physically cruel, they never hit or physically molested anyone, but verbally cruel. They sometimes played practical jokes that hurt other kid's feelings. On more than one occasion Tommy had seen them humiliate others. Tommy had not actively participated in any of these things, nor had he tried to stop them._

 _Three months after George first approached Tommy the gang was hanging out in the park. It was a boring Saturday afternoon, they didn't have any money so going to the mall would be a waste of time. They were lounging around a bench, eating their lunches, when they saw a fellow student strolling along the path, unaware of their presence._

 _"Hey, lets have some fun with 'Elmer'," Mike suggested. The student's name was actually Keith, but the others called him 'Elmer' because he reminded them somewhat of Elmer Fudd, from the Bugs Bunny cartoons._

 _The others agreed, glad to have some diversion at hand. Travis and Scott approached Keith and invited him to join them. Keith looked at them warily, but everyone looked friendly enough, and he seemed to take comfort in Tommy's presence. He had talked to Tommy before, shortly after Tommy had moved to town, and had been treated nice enough by the 'new guy'._

 _Keith had just sat down, and was looking around shyly, when at a signal from George, the guys all took a swig from their assorted drinks, and spewed them on their unsuspecting victim. Keith jumped up in dismay, disgusted and humiliated. Being spit on by five other guys will do that to a person. He looked around at the other boys, then seemed to pin Tommy in particular with his hurt filled eyes. Tommy had not participated in the prank, but when he saw the expression in Keith's eyes, he felt ashamed. Keith bolted from the bench and ran toward his home, followed by the sound of the other boys' laughter._

 _George was still laughing. "That was fun. I didn't know he could run that fast! Let's go over to your house, Scott, and watch your video of the latest motocross meet again."_

 _Tommy excused himself from the group, saying he had to be home to help his parents that afternoon. He spent the rest of the day wandering around, struggling with his feelings about what had happened earlier. He found himself in front of Mr. Kellerman's house, unsure exactly how he came to be there. He had never bothered his instructor on his off time before, but his parents were actually out of town for the day, and Tommy needed to talk to someone. He walked up and rang the doorbell before he could change his mind._

 _"Tommy! This is a surprise. What can I do for you?" Mr. Kellerman greeted his student warmly._

 _"Can I talk to you for a minute? No, you know, never mind, I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry," Tommy turned and started back toward the street._

 _"Wait a minute, Tommy. Why don't I walk with you for a bit? I've been sitting all day it seems. I could use the exercise," he didn't wait for Tommy's response, but simply fell in step beside his student._

 _They walked for several blocks without speaking. Mr. Kellerman could see Tommy was struggling with something, but had no idea what. He decided to try to broach the subject again._

 _"Do you want to tell me what is bothering you? Even if I can't help, I can listen," he offered gently, laying a warm hand on Tommy's shoulder._

 _Speaking hesitantly at first, then more rapidly, he spilled out his confusion about his new friends, ending with the incident in the park that day. When he was finished he looked down at the pavement, afraid to look at his instructor, not wanting to see the censure in the man's expression._

 _"Tommy, look at me," Mr. Kellerman gently lifted Tommy's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. "Do you understand why you feel so bad?"_

 _"Because I'm friends with boys who do bad things?"_

 _"That is part of it. You said you did not participate in these so-called pranks. But, Tommy, you were there. You may not have spit, or tripped, or teased, but you did not prevent it from happening. You were a passive participant."_

 _Tommy looked at him with confusion in his expression. "I don't understand."_

 _"By doing nothing, by not preventing the cruelty from happening, it was the same as if you helped do the cruel acts. You did help, by not stopping them. That is just as bad, if not worse, than being an active participant, because it shows that you know it was bad, but you were too afraid to change it. You said Keith looked at you in particular. You had already met Keith before, right? He probably knew you were not the kind of person to be mean, and he expected you to keep him from being hurt. He felt betrayed because you didn't. That probably hurt his feelings worse than what the other five boys did. You have a conscience, Tommy, and knowledge of right from wrong. You know cruel and humiliating 'jokes' should not be played on other kids. This knowledge comes with a responsibility. Morally decent people have a responsibility to prevent wanton cruelty whenever possible." Mr. Kellerman stopped his lecture, seeing Tommy was in tears, though trying mightily to hide them. He took his student in his arms and gave him a comforting hug. When Tommy was a little more settled, he looked at Mr. Kellerman in dismay._

 _"What am I going to do?"_

 _"Think it over, Tommy. What do you think you SHOULD do?"_

 _Tommy thought carefully. "I need to apologize to Keith. And to stop hanging around with George and the guys. And if I see them doing stuff like that I need to stop them, if I can. Right?"_

 _"Does it sound right to you, Tommy?"_

 _"Yes, I think so. I should also tell my parents, I guess," he added reluctantly._

 _"That would be a good idea. You learned a huge lesson today, Tommy. One that so many do not ever learn."_

 _Tommy made good on his resolve. He sought out Keith on Monday and apologized. He told his parents what he had done. He told George he would not hang around with them if they continued to play mean tricks on other kids. George got mad, and they had a huge argument that ended their friendship. For remaining two years Tommy lived there, George never spoke to him again…._

"…..Keith ended up a pretty good friend. He was a lot like you are, except not quite as smart."

Billy looked at Tommy with admiration. "That was some story, Tommy. Have you ever heard from anyone there as to whatever happened to George and his cohorts?"

"Actually, yes. George, Scott and Travis are all graduating with honors in June. They will be going to prestigious schools. They are 'big men on campus' at the high school, football heroes, yada, yada, yada. Dylan and Mike both have moved out of the area, I have no idea what happened to them." Tommy actually looked pretty disgusted as he reported on how they all were doing.

"Doesn't really seem fair, does it? They have wanton cruel streaks running through them, yet they are still thriving. While you struggle with your sense of honor."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I think I wanted them to suffer because they are so basically unkind. Oh, well, I guess eventually it will catch up with them. It just really stunk-the first time I was ever friends with a popular bunch they turn out to be jerks. So they will probably end up rich, successful jerks."

"You forgot 'unhappy jerks', cause that is also what they will be. Thanks for telling me that story, Tommy." Billy meant that sincerely. He felt he understood a little bit better his complex friend.

"Sure. Jason should be here in a minute, you are almost to the halfway point."

"Thank God. I have never wanted to sleep more."

"Well, don't get too comfortable, I said ALMOST HALFWAY. In other words, fourteen more hours to go. Ah, good, here's Jason."

"I like the term 'halfway' much more than 'fourteen hours'. Sounds much better."

Jason walked up with a grin, carrying a paper bag. "Everything okay here, guys?"

"Yep. Tommy here was just making me feel much better. Sorta. At least until that fourteen hour thing."

"What 'fourteen hour thing'?"

"The 'you still have to stay awake for fourteen more hours' 'fourteen hour thing'," Billy replied.

"Ah. Don't like that, do you?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Not really." Billy noticed Tommy getting ready to leave. "Thanks again, Tommy."

"Sure thing. See you later, man." Tommy replied as he headed out the door.

Jason noticed Billy's thoughtful expression as he watched Tommy leave. "Things okay with you two?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if I will ever completely understand him."

"Probably not. You are too different, yet too similar, to really understand each other."

"What are you talking about, Jase?"

"Tommy broods over things, picks at them in his mind until it fairly drives him crazy. You don't brood, you accept things, file them away in that active mind of yours and refuse to think any more about it. Notice, I didn't say you necessarily deal with the problem, you just don't brood about it. And neither one of you will ask for help. That's where you are so similar. Stubborn, independent cusses the both of you. Between the two of you, you drive the rest of us crazy."

Billy looked at Jason with an amazed expression. "Just when did you become a psych major?"

Jason looked a little abashed. "Trini was the one who pointed that out to me, actually. We were kind of analyzing all our friends."

Billy laughed quietly at Jason's confession. "Nice to know you all had something to talk about. I guess I can't really argue with your observations. Except maybe the 'stubborn, independent cuss' thing. I take exception to that."

Jason grinned. "That was Trini's term. Take exception with her, I was just quoting."

"I certainly will, next time I see her."

"So, what has been going on in here? How have they kept you awake so far?"

"It's been 'story hour', or rather, 'story hours'. Everyone has told me a story from their life, or the life of their family."

"That has been enough to keep you awake, huh?"

"Yeah, so far. Of course, my internal clock knew I was supposed to be awake, so I was not getting the strong urges to sleep like I am now. It's going to be a long night."

"I have something that might help," Jason said as he reached for the bag he had been carrying.

He handed Billy two big brownies and a large cup of coffee. "Your mom's brownies? And who made the coffee?"

"Yes, Mom's brownies. I made the coffee, and before you complain, I brewed it as strong as I could, then tested it. I poured a little on a paper towel then wiped a part of the kitchen wall with it. When the paint peeled I knew it was finally strong enough."

"Sounds about right. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, about the story, you know, Billy, we've been friends for so long, I think I have told you all my stories, even the ones from Switzerland. But you have a story I haven't heard yet. So, I think this time it is your turn to tell the tale."

Billy looked at Jason with some trepidation. "What story might that be, Jason?"

"What happened when you went to Aquitar with Cestro. All I know is that you graduated early, and that same day Cestro shows up and takes you to Aquitar after you helped him complete the device to defeat the Hydro Contaminator. You were gone for three weeks, man. What were you doing there?" Jason was ready to push Billy some to get him to talk about this. When Jason came back from his time in Switzerland he had been struck by the huge changes he saw in his quiet childhood friend. Billy was far more reserved, more serious, than he used to be. There was an aura of sadness and regret around Billy that had not been there before, and it worried Jason. He knew some of the problem stemmed from Billy giving up his powers; Jason had been through the same struggle himself. But there was more than that, and Jason wanted to get to the root of the matter.

He had another motivation, as well. Though reluctant to tell stories, once started Billy was an excellent storyteller, his intelligence and vocabulary enabling him to draw extraordinary verbal pictures. Jason had always enjoyed listening to him.

"I don't know, Jason. I really don't feel like talking about that."

"Come on, Bro! I want to hear about Aquitar. What do they do there? How is their government set up? What does the place look like? What are the people like? Did you have sex with any of them?"

"Jason!" Billy blushed at his words.

"Well, inquiring minds want to know. Spill, Little Bro, or I'll just bug you until you do. Worse yet, I'll take back the brownies and coffee."

"No way! Okay, you win. Let's see, it started when Mr. Caplan called me into his office. I was really surprised, you know how rarely I get into any trouble. He told me I had all the credits I needed to graduate, handed me my diploma and showed me the door. I was stunned, and wondering what was I going to do now…..

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

PR PR PR

BILLY'S AQUITIAN ADVENTURE

Billy walked away from Angel Grove High School, shocked. He had graduated? Just given a slip of paper and shown the door? Now what was he supposed to do? That morning he had gotten up knowing what to expect from the day, or so he thought. Then in the space of a few minutes his whole life was turned upside down. He left the school campus, and with no idea what else to do, teleported to the Power Chamber. He worked around there all day until it was time for school to let out. Tommy and Adam teleported to the Power Chamber immediately to see how Billy was doing, and to invite him to the party they were throwing in honor of his graduation.

While Billy appreciated the thought behind the party, he was grateful when Skull pulled him away with his mysterious summons. The party was only highlighting his loss, as far as Billy was concerned. It increased his sense of isolation from the team, made him feel like some sort of freak. Billy had worked hard to fit in with others, he had never wanted to be singled out in any way. His extraordinary intelligence made it quite difficult to fit in sometimes, but he had found a way to blend in with the other students, while not denying his mental abilities. Now all that work was undone in one fell swoop. He was the "super smart student that graduated a whole year early." He hated it. He had found himself in a perfectly foul mood, and was fighting to keep the others from realizing it.

Thank God, Cestro had provided the perfect excuse to get out of the party and back to some useful work. When it became clear the only reasonable answer was for him to go to Aquitar to help the people there fight the Hydro Contaminators, Billy found himself excited and more than ready to go. Anything to get away from the mess his life was turning into on Earth. His only regret was that he did not have a chance to say goodbye to his friends, but time was quickly running out. He'd barely had time to clear it with his father and say goodbye to him before he and Cestro had to take off.

His excitement was tinged with worry when they took off in the small spacecraft. However, Cestro seemed to know what he was doing, and really there was nothing Billy could do, so he settled back and he started to ask questions about Aquitar. Cestro answered as much as he could, but Billy sensed he seemed to be holding back some. He supposed it would be best to discover some of the answers for himself, so he didn't push it.

He drifted into his own thoughts, so he was startled when the small craft suddenly jolted and shuddered. "Cestro, what happened?" he asked in confusion.

"We have been fired on. I was hoping to be able to sneak into Aquitar without the Hydro Contaminators being aware of my return, but I have failed in that effort. They are firing from the planet surface, they their range is excellent. Hang on, they can be quite tenacious."

Billy couldn't suppress a yelp of surprise and fear when they were hit again. The small craft was knocked severely sideways, and he and Cestro were thrown into each other. Sparks and smoke spit out of several consoles. Cestro opened communications with Aquitar and advised them of their location and condition.

"Billy, we are going to have to come in hard and fast. Almost like a controlled crash. We have lost most navigational functions, we have little control over anything. Strap yourself in and hold on. If we do crash, do not worry, Delphine is dispatching rescue vessels to our expected location."

Billy did not waste time with unnecessary words but sufficed with a terse "Right!" and set himself for the landing. They came in hard, and at an angle, slicing into the surface of the water. Despite the tremendous jolt when they hit, neither Billy nor Cestro were injured, however the craft had sustained structural damage and was taking on water. At least in part due to the water that they had taken on, the craft began to sink, the water level rapidly rising.

"Don't worry, Billy, they will be here soon," Cestro reassured him,

"Cestro, I don't know how much you know about human physiology, but I cannot survive more than a few minutes under water. After that point you could not revive me. How soon is your definition of 'soon'?"

Cestro had taken on a worried expression. "Not soon enough I am afraid. Perhaps fifteen minutes. What can we do so you can survive?"

"I need to get out of this ship and to the surface as quickly as possible. I can swim there until Delphine arrives. I did some research before, and your air is breathable for humans, though just barely. But I should be okay for the short time I will be breathing it. Is there some sort of escape hatch?"

Cestro showed him how to get out of the escape hatch, and watched him disappear. Before Billy left, Cestro found a small device that would emit a signal enabling Delphine to locate Billy on the surface. Cestro was staying in the ship so he could brief Delphine on the situation as the communications system had shorted out.

Billy made it to the surface and gulped in a large breath, then regretted it immediately. The air was thicker than Earth's, very moist, with a slightly bitter taste to it. The sky above him was thick with cloud cover, the wind blew, and the water was quite cold. He shivered partly from cold, partly from delayed reaction to the events of the last few minutes. He hoped Delphine would arrive soon, as he was not sure he could last more than a few minutes in the icy water. A bolt of fear knifed through him as he felt something brush against his leg. He had no idea what sorts of predators inhabited Aquitar's waters. He prayed he was not about to find out.

He felt something thump his right leg harder and instinctively jerked his leg away from the contact. He tried to remain still, hoping the creature would lose interest and simply go away. But when he stayed too still he had a harder time keeping his head above water, and he felt the effects of the cold more. He started kicking more vigorously, and his unseen companion returned. It kept bumping against his legs and lower torso, hitting Billy with hard, but mostly glancing, blows. Each time it hit Billy expected to feel the clamp of teeth, visions of the "Jaws" movies playing in his mind.

He was so distracted he did not hear the approaching craft until it was almost on top of him. He looked up to see Tideus and Delphine reaching down to him. He gratefully took their hands and was hoisted onto the deck of the strange craft. As soon as he was aboard a clear dome closed over the deck and the craft descended underwater. Billy looked around and saw Cestro standing to the side, looking worriedly at Billy.

"Are you okay, Billy? Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine Cestro. There was some creature under the water that kept bumping into me. What was it?"

"Probably a Forcontia. They are large mammals that resemble a fish. They are quite benevolent," Delphine answered.

"It kept bumping into me. I had no idea what it was, I kept expecting it to bite me, or attack, or something," Billy admitted.

"It probably wanted to play," Tideus said with a smile.

"Wish it could have told me that. I wouldn't have been so startled," Billy sighed.

"There is much that will be strange to you here. As you were so kind in helping us when we were on Earth, I hope you will allow us to do the same for you here on Aquitar. If you have any questions, please, ask any of us. We only want to help. Your coming here is a favor to us, we want for you to be comfortable," Delphine stated.

"I will ask," Billy promised. "Just ask Zordon-he'd tell you I am not shy about asking questions if I want to understand something. I drove him crazy at first with all my questions. As a matter of fact, I have a question now. Where are we going?"

"To the main city center, it's where our Command Compound is. I plan to get you settled in a room. Please, do not take offense, but you look like you could use some rest. And maybe some dry clothing."

"No offense taken, I feel like I could use some rest. As for the dry clothing, that's a given. Did the suitcase with my clothes make it Cestro?"

"I am afraid not, Billy. But we can provide you with some clothing to use for now. We will be going back to the wreckage and hauling it in for repairs. We can get your belongings then," Cestro replied.

Soon they had arrived at the imposing Command Compound for the Aquitian Rangers. Unlike the Power Rangers on Earth, the Aquitian Rangers did not have to hide their identities, so their Command Compound was located in the center of the largest city. Delphine and Cestro showed Billy to a small apartment within the Compound. He was given clothes, shown how to work the various devices, then left alone to settle in.

After a warm shower, and donning dry clothing, he went to the window and looked out over the city. The city was located under water, in a giant clear dome. The base of the dome was the ocean floor, so there were living plants growing throughout the city. The air was close to the same composition as on Earth, but without the impurities from pollution, and with higher water content. He could see transportation vehicles moving around the streets, people walking here and there, what appeared to be businesses, brightly lit.

It was incredibly beautiful, and undeniably alien.

As he stared out over the scene the events of the day suddenly caught up with him, and he found himself leaning against the glass, fighting tears. It was incredible to think about, but only that morning he had stood in front of Mr. Caplan getting his diploma and wondering what he was going to do with himself. Now, a party, a space flight, an attack, a crash, and half a galaxy later, here he was on Aquitar, living out a dream he had nurtured since earliest childhood. Talk about a roller coaster ride! It was an awful lot to have happen in one day.

Exhaustion overwhelmed him, and he stumbled to the bed, falling onto it fully clothed and drifting immediately into a deep sleep.

PR PR PR

The following morning a persistent chiming sound awakened Billy. He sat up on the bed confused and disoriented, wondering where he was and why he was still dressed, and for that matter whose clothes he was wearing. It took a couple of moments for the memories to kick in, but once they did he set out to find the source of the chiming that had awakened him. It turned out to be a visitor, a small, elderly woman with a warm and welcoming smile.

"It is good to see our honored guest is awake at last. My name is Salina, I am an advisor to the Rangers here on Aquitar. They asked me to come to see you, to answer any questions you may have about our society, our way of life."

"That's great, I'm glad to meet you. But, if I may be honest, you woke me up…No! That's fine, I needed to get up…but my mind isn't exactly working at top speed at the moment, and frankly, I feel like I could use another shower, brush my teeth, and generally clean up before I feel human again."

Seeing her puzzled look he had to chuckle a bit. "I'm sorry, that had to sound weird. I simply mean I don't feel my best at the moment, and need a little while to get myself together…er, ready to face the day," he explained.

"I understand. I will be back in thirty of your Earth minutes with a meal. You should be hungry, they told me you did not have anything to eat last night. That was thoughtless of them."

"It was no problem. I probably couldn't have eaten anyway, I was simply too tired, sleep was what I needed the most."

She made a hrrumph sound and turned away. Billy couldn't help but feel he had just gained a surrogate mother.

Salina was as good as her word, showing up a half-hour later with a tray of food. Billy looked at the array of items without recognizing anything.

"Okay, first question of the day: what is this stuff?" He asked looking at the food with some confusion. Salina smiled and pointed out the various items, explaining what they were called, if they were natural or processed, and if processed what went into them. Billy tried a bit of everything, commenting to Salina when he found something he could compare to Earth food. Going by his comparisons, he had bananas, refried beans, tofu, graham crackers, and celery for breakfast, all washed down with water that had a slightly dill flavor. It was without a doubt the strangest breakfast he had ever had.

After breakfast Salina gave him a tour of the Command Compound. He was impressed with the technology, as well as the aesthetics of the building. It was huge, dominating an entire block, with areas dedicated to battle borg maintenance, galaxy wide monitoring devices, and of course, a laboratory. That is where Billy ended up when the tour was done. Cestro hurried over to greet him, and introduced Billy to his cousin, Cestria. Once introductions were completed Cestro began briefing Billy on the status of the war.

"There are thousands of Hydro Contaminators poisoning our water. We have been able to destroy them singly, but as soon as one is destroyed it seems two more show up to replace the destroyed one. We have had better luck in trying to undo the damage they are doing. We have been able to reverse a lot of their damage, but not all. At this point the water is not getting any worse, but it is not improving either. As for repairing our main computers, restoring teleportation, and getting the battle borgs on line, well, we haven't made any progress in that area at all," Cestro looked depressed as he made his report.

"What do you think the first priority should be? Computers and borgs back on line, or attacks against single Hydro Contaminators?" Billy asked.

"Personally, I think getting the borgs on line and finding some way to destroy all the Hydro Contaminators at once. What do you think?"

"I concur with your idea. What exactly happened with the computer? That is needed to operate the borgs, correct?"

"Yes, that is so. Let's go to the computer room and I can show you exactly what happened when the computers went down," Cestro said. The three of them headed to the computer room, Cestro and Cestria taking turns filling Billy in on what had happened, and what they had done in the meantime.

PR PR PR

Billy found his days falling into a pattern. Each morning Salina woke him with a smile and tray of food. She had determined what foods Billy liked, and which ones he didn't. She would talk with him while he ate his breakfast, gradually adding to his knowledge of Aquitian customs, society and history. Sometimes Billy would tell her stories of Earth and what his life was like there. Salina had sensed Billy's confusion and unhappiness, she hoped that she could help alleviate some of it. She had quickly bonded with the young human, she wanted to see him happy if possible.

One morning the conversation turned, as it so frequently did, to Earth foods as compared to Aquitian foods. Billy was surprised to find Aquitians did not eat sweets at all, there was nothing comparable to sugar to be found there.

"I had noticed a lack of sweetness in the food, even the organic items. Perhaps it is due to the saline content of the soil. I have to confess I have a tremendous sweet tooth, my diet has always contained a lot of sugar and sugar products. It is hard for me to conceive of a world without chocolate. This is probably good for me, come to think of it. I wonder if eating sugar would hurt Aquitians?" Billy mused.

"What is chocolate? And where is your 'sweet tooth'? Is it different from other teeth?" Salina asked.

Billy explained the basic ingredients in chocolate, and the meaning of the term 'sweet tooth' for Salina, a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. He had an idea, but first he had to do some tests.

The next morning after his breakfast, Billy told Salina he had a surprise for her. He went to a drawer and took out a flat package and handed it to her with a smile. She looked at it in some confusion.

"What it this, Billy?"

"That, Salina, is a chocolate bar. I did some tests yesterday, and it should not have any kind of adverse effect on you. You have been so kind in bringing me breakfast each morning, introducing me to your foods. I would like to return the favor, at least in a small way. I brought some chocolate bars with me just in case. Like I said, I eat chocolate as a staple in my diet. I would like for you to try it. I think you will like it."

She broke off a piece of the bar and hesitantly put it in her mouth. Her expression changed from one of apprehension to one of delight.

"I take it you like that?" Billy asked with a laugh.

"Oh, it is wonderful! You can have this whenever you want? No wonder you miss it. Thank you for sharing this with me."

"My pleasure. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He noted with amusement that she savored each bite, letting it melt in her mouth, getting full pleasure out of it, the expression on her face almost childlike.

"Mmm. I could get used to this stuff!"

PR PR PR

Billy, Cestro and Cestria were making progress in repairing the computers and getting the borgs back on line. Billy had found they needed to almost completely rewire the consoles in the computer room, and replace the bulk of the hardware. He believed the data was still intact, that the repairs needed were simply mechanical in nature. However straightforward the repairs were, they still took time, a luxury they were rapidly running out of.

The attacks had continued unabated, and the measures being taken to offset the effects were no longer keeping abreast of the damage. The planet was in danger of being destroyed. At the current rate they estimated the damage would become irreparable in one week.

"There! That is the last connection. Everyone stand clear, I'm going to fire her up," Billy declared as he reached for the main power switch.

Cestro, Cestria, and the other workers stepped back as Billy hit the switch. All the consoles emitted beeps, lights began to flash on the boards, and they could hear the soft electrical hum that signaled the normal working of the computers.

Everyone let loose a cheer. "We did it! We are back on line! Now we can concentrate on the borgs," Cestro declared, a smile lighting up his features.

Though clearly delighted with the success so far, everyone recognized that they were far from home free. Leaving a couple of people in the computer room to 'baby-sit' the newly resurrected computers, the rest headed for the borg holding bay to assess what needed to be done there.

Again, it appeared to be wiring and hardware problems, the programming that linked the borgs to the computer system showed no sign of damage. There were five borgs, which combined to form one megaborg. They split up into five teams and began work on each borg.

Hours later Cestro and Billy watched the exhausted workers quietly file out, heading for their homes and families.

"I wish we had more workers skilled enough to help us," Cestro said pensively. "It would be good if repairs could be done round the clock."

"Yeah, it would help. But we have made good progress today. We must not give up hope or get discouraged," Billy said.

"You are right, of course. It is just so hard to see the damage being done and not be able to stop it immediately."

"I understand, Cestro. I feel the same way," Billy sighed.

"Well, I should get home and rest, tomorrow will be a long day. I wish this was over with," Cestro added.

" There's a saying on Earth, goes something like 'If wishes were horses, even poor men would ride'," Billy quoted.

Cestro thought it over carefully, keeping silent for a couple of minutes before asking, "What are horses?"

Billy chuckled as he strode out with Cestro, explaining about horses as he went. It was those moments, when he and one of his Aquitian friends exchanged snippets of their culture, that Billy had his own fervent wish. He wished he were here for any other reason than to help prevent the annihilation of the planet.

PR PR PR

The next morning Salina turned the subject of their conversation to faith. She asked Billy to explain spirituality as practiced on Earth. Billy, though somewhat daunted by her request, did his best to reply, touching on the basic beliefs of the major faiths practiced on his home planet.

"There are so many belief systems I cannot even begin to answer your question fully, Salina. There are faiths that have millions of followers, and some that have only a few. The ones I just told you about were some of the more popular ones," he concluded.

"Oh, my, I had no idea. Which faith do you practice?" she asked.

Billy looked a little abashed. "I don't actively practice any faith. My parents were Methodists, but Dad quit going to church after Mom died. So I guess you would say I am a non-practicing Christian."

"Oh. Why did your dad quit going to church?"

"He kind of lost his faith when Mom died in the accident. I was only nine, so when he quit going to church, I quit going. I never went back again, even after I was old enough to choose for myself."

Salina looked very disturbed by Billy's revelation.

"Salina, are you going to tell me about your spiritual beliefs?" he asked, at least partly to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Not today, Billy. I need to think about all you have told me. We will speak of this again tomorrow. Plus, it is nearly time for us to be heading to work."

Salina was more than just an honorary advisor to the Rangers of Aquitar. She was an active part of their team. Each morning she heard a report on the progress made the preceding day, and conferred with the team as to what should be attempted next. She did not have the technological knowledge to actually do the work on the machines, but she acted as a sort of overseer to the entire operation.

With the work on the borgs down to mostly routine rewiring, Billy and Cestro were concentrating on building five replicas of the weapon they had developed on Earth to destroy the Hydro Contaminator there. They needed to make the weapons large enough to be used by the borgs, yet small enough to be precisely aimed. They were having considerable success so far and hoped the weapons would be ready to use when the borgs were back on line.

The remaining Aquitian Rangers, were drawing up a plan of attack, monitoring the actions of the Hydro Contaminators, coordinating the relief efforts to offset the damage, and watching for the main ship from which the Hydro Contaminators were being issued. Though they needed to destroy all the Hydro Contaminators, they also knew they needed to destroy the source. So far all they had learned was that the Hydro Contaminators were being sent to Aquitar's surface from a large space vessel maintaining position just beyond the range of the planet's sensors.

Salina was the sounding board for both groups-the tacticians and the technicians. She kept them focused, renewed their hope, fired their enthusiasm, and soothed their souls. She was somewhere between an advisor and team mother, and Billy found his respect, affection, and admiration for her growing daily.

PR PR PR

As promised, Salina broached the subject of Aquitian spirituality the next morning. She explained gently that Aquitian belief system was vastly different than Earth's. For one thing, there was one planet-wide 'religion', one deity, and one system of worship. Their God did not expect songs sung in his praise, nor did they observe one specific day, or place, of worship. Instead, the belief and faith was internalized, from earliest childhood children were taught to start each morning with a few minutes of study and prayer. For all the unity as to the faith, there were no religious holidays observed on Aquitar. They had accomplished on Aquitar what so many religions strove to achieve on Earth-worship and faith was a daily, accepted, expected part of life on Aquitar.

"God does not want us to stop our lives to worship Him, He wants us to worship Him while going about our daily lives. We live and work to honor Him. We honor Him through our treatment of each other. On Aquitar we have virtually no violent crime, no hate crimes. I have been disturbed by your stories of the random violence and hatred that exists on Earth. If you had our belief system, your lives would be so much better."

"Yes, I suppose they would. But Humans seem to want, indeed need, choices. The problem arises when so many make bad choices.

Salina continued. "Our faith teaches us that if we believe another should die for his sins, then we should be willing to sacrifice our own life at the same time. There is no greater honor than to die in such a way, if it is truly to rid the universe of an evil presence."

Billy was having a hard time grasping what she was telling him. "Are you saying that if a person finds himself in the position of having to kill another, even though the other is evil, that person should give up his own life, even if it is not absolutely necessary? For instance, if I were armed and had in my sights a person who had just committed murder, I saw the crime and had no doubt as to that person's guilt, and my killing him is in self defense-I should somehow find a way to kill us both, rather than just him?"

"That is a rather extreme example, but yes, you should."

"How in the world do you manage if there is a war? What about the Hydro Contaminators?"

"The rule applies only to sentient beings, and we do not consider the Hydro Contaminators to be sentient. They are mechanical in nature. Their creators are most likely sentient. As to how we manage during times of war, well, I am afraid this will really upset you, but it is permissible to allow the sacrifice of one for the deaths of many enemies."

"One person is literally sacrificed?"

"Yes. Often he or she is a passenger on a missile, or will personally walk a bomb into an enemy stronghold, something like that. It is considered a great honor to be selected to do so."

Billy placed his hands over his face and rubbed tiredly. "Oh, wow. This is so hard for me to understand." His eyes sought out Salina's. "You truly believe in this?"

"Yes, Billy, I do. All Aquitians do. It is a cornerstone of our society."

"Well, I wanted to learn about different cultures. Please understand, this is completely at odds with what I was raised to believe in. When in a combat situation, we for the most part believe in RISKING our lives, but if we don't have to die, we will avoid it. There have been some exceptions of course. Kamikaze pilots would literally ram their planes into an enemy, destroying the enemy and themselves at the same time. But that was an exception, not a rule."

"Well, I guess you could consider 'Kamikazes' to be the rule on Aquitar. It has to do with the strength of your belief in the other person's deserving to die. And a respect for the sanctity of life. That to take a life, no matter how evil, is wrong and should be met with an equal sacrifice."

"And it is an honor to die in such a manner?"

"Absolutely."

"Salina, you have given me much to think about this morning. Recalling what I told you yesterday about our spiritual beliefs on Earth, I am no longer wondering why you were reluctant to tell me about your beliefs. That is a major difference between our worlds."

"Is it a difference that can be overcome?"

"I have to believe so. My 'jerk knee' reaction is repulsion at the idea of sacrifices. That is a practice that is basically outlawed in almost every society on Earth, at least actual sacrifices. Symbolic ones are still common enough. But I was raised to respect other ideas, other customs. My parents' training, and my own ideals, make me strive to understand and accept other people's way of life. I have found much to admire and respect on Aquitar, this doesn't change that. I will simply have to get over the surprise and accept this as part of what makes Aquitar what it is."

"Give yourself the time to assimilate new ideas, Billy. You are so very intelligent, and learn so rapidly, but there are some things that cannot be rushed. This is one of them. I, too, have had much to think about. But, enough discussion of faith this morning, we must get to work. We can talk again tomorrow," Salina gave him her best strict look.

"Yes, ma'am."

PR PR PR

As it turned out, the next few days Billy and Salina avoided the subject of faith, keeping the conversations on safer topics. They hurried through the morning meal, anxious to get to work. They were almost done with the borgs, and the five weapons Cestro and Billy were making were almost completed.

The day finally came when the connection between the now functional borgs and the computer system was reinstated. Teleportation was also now available, for limited distances.

"It is time, Rangers," Delphine announced. "We must destroy the Hydro Contaminators and stop their damage at once. It's morphing time!"

Suddenly the five Aquitian Rangers were in full armor, ready to go. Billy and Cestro gave them all last minute instructions on the operation of the new weapons, then the Rangers teleported into the borgs and set out to rid the planet of the menace which had caused so much devastation.

Billy, Cestria, and Salina watched on the monitors in the computer room, which would now function as a tactical base for the Rangers. They let out a cheer as they saw the first wave of the Rangers' attack wipe out hundreds of Hydro Contaminators. The weapons worked perfectly.

It took fifteen exhausting hours, but the last of the Hydro Contaminators were finally destroyed, freeing Aquitar from their grip of destruction. Now all that remained was the 'mother ship', still hovering just beyond the sensor's reach, and the rehabilitation of Aquitar's waters.

"Perhaps we can increase the sensor's range? What if we reroute some of the power from the monitoring devices we don't need at the moment to the main sensor? That may give us a peek at what we are up against," Billy suggested. Actually, he had wanted to do that long ago, but it was a low priority when the planet was being destroyed.

"Yes, that should work. But we all need to rest now, I have activated the alarm grid to alert us if the ship approaches Aquitar," Cestro said.

Billy bit back on his impatience and conceded the issue. In truth, he was pretty tired and a good night's sleep would help. Tomorrow would be soon enough to see if they would be facing an additional menace.

PR PR PR

The next morning found Billy rested, ready to address the mystery of the ship that had launched the Hydro Contaminators to do their dirty work. Salina smiled at seeing him up, fully dressed, and ready to go.

"You know my rule, you have breakfast first. You skip too many meals as it is, you will fade away to nothing and your Earth Rangers will come here to find out who mistreated their friend. I have no wish to be in trouble with them. So you will sit down and eat before you go to the computers," Salina ordered him.

Billy chuckled sheepishly and sat down to eat his meal. He had long since convinced Salina to eat her breakfast with him, since she insisted on bringing his meal to his room. They ate in companionable silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Salina looked up to see Billy looking out the window pensively.

"You are missing your friends, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I am. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I didn't until you mentioned them. Now, all of a sudden, all I want to do is be home. I want to drink a smoothie, work out with the guys, and listen to the girls gossip. I want to see my dad, to hear him mumbling to himself when he is cooking dinner. He is a lousy cook, but he tries hard. Man, I even miss Bulk and Skull, and I never would have believed that."

"Bulk and Skull?"

"A couple of bullies. I used to think they were my personal nightmare. They picked on me constantly, took money from me, locked me in my own locker at school, tripped me when I walked by, basically made my life as miserable as possible. However, recently they got involved in the junior police, and have started straightening themselves up some. At least they leave me alone now."

"They sound awful. Why would you miss them?"

"Probably just because I have known them since I was a little kid. They were mean to me, but they were also always there. Hmmm, maybe they simply symbolize the fact that I even miss the bad side of life on Earth. How does that sound?"

Salina laughed heartily. "It sounds like, what was that word you used, bunk to me. Is that right?"

Billy almost choked on his mouthful of water. "Yeah, that is right. Sounds like I am a bad influence on you."

"Probably," she replied tranquilly.

"Can I go to the computers now, ma'am. I ate all my breakfast," he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, alright. I guess you earned it."

"Thanks."

PR PR PR

A few hours later Billy had some of the answers they were seeking. He had juiced up the sensor's power, and was able to get a view of the mysterious ship. He showed it to the Aquitian Rangers, who all looked worried when they saw the picture.

"Do you know who it is?" Billy asked, seeing Delphine's expression.

"Yes, I do. It is a Briardian ship, from the planet Briard. They have not been seen in this galaxy for over a hundred years, since the last time we defeated their attempt to destroy Aquitar. They are a race of beings determined to conquer and destroy every planet they encounter. We are definitely still in peril. They will seek retribution for the destruction of the Hydro Contaminators."

"The ship is emitting a beam of some sort. When it hits the atmosphere it dissipates, spreading out over the outer layer of the atmosphere. I have gathered as much data as possible and the computers are processing it now. But I have to be honest, I really don't like the look of this," Billy reported.

"We must find a way to defend ourselves against them," Cestro added, remembering the stories he had heard of the epic battle against the Briardians so long ago.

Before anyone could reply, a flashing green light indicated an incoming message. Delphine activated the communications console.

"Delphine of Aquitar here. To whom am I speaking?"

"I am Drephon of Briard. You Aquitians have destroyed valuable assets of the Briardian Empire. You will pay for your impudence. At this time tomorrow this ship will launch a full-scale attack on Aquitar. I would suggest you use the time to make your peace with whatever deity you hold in honor." With that the transmission ended.

"What information do you have on the Briards?" Billy asked.

"We have a considerable database of information on them. Do you want to see it?" Cestro replied.

"That would be a good place to start. Knowing your enemy is always a good strategy." Billy started studying the information Cestro called up on the screen, while the rest of the Aquitian Rangers went to the borg holding bay to check on the status of the borgs after the previous day's battles.

Billy was interrupted by an alarm that indicated a transmission was being sent to the ship from the planet surface. Billy called Delphine and Cestro in, and they traced the source. Cestro and Aurico were dispatched to the location to find out who was transmitting to the Briardian ship. They arrived back very upset, bearing the body of the person they found at the location.

"We knocked on the door and demanded entry, announcing ourselves as Rangers. We heard an odd noise from inside and broke down the door. We found a Briardian inside, dead. He must have killed himself when he realized we knew about him. I'm sorry Delphine, I had no idea he would do that," Cestro reported.

"It was not your fault, Cestro. At least he won't be transmitting anything else. We have to get back to work on the borgs. Cestro, you are in charge of making sure they are battle ready when needed. The rest of us will assist you," Delphine said.

Hours later Billy had assimilated the information he had read on the Briards, analyzed the report from the computer on the data he had assembled on the mysterious beam, and had formulated a plan. It was not a plan he particularly liked.

"The beam consists of elements designed to destroy the outer edge of the atmosphere, causing a complete disruption of the planet's atmospheric and ecological balance. This in conjunction with a direct assault from the ship would prove devastating to Aquitar. The planet is still weak from the damage done by the Hydro Contaminators, this dual attack is more than we can take. I have formulated one possible plan, but it is somewhat extreme and I would welcome any alternate suggestions. I have found an almost intact Hydro Contaminator. The only feasible plan I was able to come up with so far is that we repair it to the point it can make its way back to the ship. But we send it up with an explosive inside, set to detonate once it is inside the ship, destroying it from the inside. I noticed when the original attack was launched the Hydro Contaminators were apparently on a sort of 'auto pilot'. Based on the data you have, the Hydro Contaminators would very likely have been stored in a cargo bay with automatic docking and launching. The ship would most likely automatically allow one to board, possibly without the crew even being aware of it. Especially if the device we use doesn't alert the automatic sensors. That should be pretty easy to do."

"It sounds like a good plan, Billy. How long until we can implement it?" Delphine asked in the ensuing silence.

"It would take just a few hours to complete repairs on the Hydro Contaminator, load the explosive and prepare to send it back. Are you sure you want to do this? If it works, Drephon and his crew will be killed when the ship is destroyed."

"You read the report on the Briards, you know they kill entire populations without a qualm. If killing a handful of them will save Aquitar, we must do so. We really do not have any choice."

"Perhaps once we get it on board we can warn them of what we did and give them a chance to give up. That would give them a fairer chance than they gave us," Tideus suggested quietly.

"Yes, we can do that. Very well, let's get to work, we need to launch the Hydro Contaminator in the morning," Delphine ordered, fully in command mode.

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of fevered activity, preparing for the launch the next morning. Billy did not go back to his room until very late, and then he simply fell asleep on top of the bed, too tired to undress, let alone shower.

He was just emerging from the shower the next morning when Salina arrived with his breakfast.

"You skipped dinner again, didn't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I was just too tired to eat. I have always had problems eating when I get too tired, if I try to force myself to eat I just get sick. It's easier to skip eating until I am rested." Despite his words he picked at his meal.

"What is on your mind this morning?" she asked.

"I don't feel right about this sneaky way of attacking the ship. I am more used to direct confrontation, not sabotage. I know we are out of options, but it bothers me just the same," he sighed.

"You are going to be giving them a last chance. It is much more than they would give us, it is all you can do, Billy. And you not eating your breakfast is not going to help. Eat!"

"Geez, you and my dad would get along great," he grumbled as he started to eat.

"We probably would at that. We could team up at nagging at you about your eating habits," she grinned.

"Wouldn't that be fun," he observed dryly.

"Eat!"

PR PR PR

A couple of hours later the Hydro Contaminator was launched from the surface of Aquitar. They launched it from a remote area, trying in all ways to make it seem it was simply one that escaped destruction. They hurried back to the Command Compound to see what would happen next.

As Billy had predicted, the Hydro Contaminator took a direct course to the ship. They waited breathlessly as the small craft approached the ship, wondering if they ship would destroy it, accept it, hail it, or ignore it. It turned out they ignored it. An automated docking door opened and the Hydro Contaminator drifted inside as if it belonged there.

"We are in, time to contact Drephon," Delphine announced.

When the Briard's face appeared on the communications console Delphine wasted no time in addressing him. "We have successfully planted an explosive on your ship. If you do not surrender immediately we will detonate it, destroying your ship and killing you and your crew. We would prefer to avoid this if possible. It is your choice."

"I do not believe you, Aquitian whore. And even if it is true, we prefer death to capture by the likes of you. There will be no surrender!" The ugly visage faded from the screen.

"The ship has launched some sort of automated fighter drones. We must get to the borgs and destroy them," Tideus announced.

"It's morphing time!" Delphine declared. The five Rangers were completely morphed in seconds and ready to go to their borgs.

"Billy, you must detonate the device. We will destroy the drones," Delphine ordered.

"Good luck you guys," Billy said as the Rangers teleported to their borgs.

Billy was starting the sequence to activate the explosive device when the communications console beeped for his attention. He activated it quickly. "This is Billy, to whom am I speaking?"

"Billy, it's Salina. Did they agree to surrender? Where are the Rangers?"

"Salina!? Where are you? No, they won't surrender. They launched some fighter drones the Rangers are out battling. I am starting the sequence to activate the explosive," he reported tersely.

"I am inside the Hydro Contaminator you sent up. So I guess I am on their ship now."

"What! No! Salina, why are you doing this? Are you crazy?" Billy was frantic by this point.

"Billy, remember our discussion of my faith's outlook on killing? This is my choice, and I am honored to do this. It is right," her voice was very calm.

"Do you honestly expect me to detonate that device with you inside? Salina, I can't do that. That may be okay with your faith, but it isn't with mine."

"Killing the others on board is?"

"Salina, this is hardly the time for this debate. I will attempt to get a teleportation lock on you and get you out of there."

"You will do no such thing! Besides, I am wearing a device that prohibits teleportation. I put it on just in case the Briard's sensors spotted me and tried to remove me from the craft. If you do not destroy this ship, the entire planet will be destroyed. I go with this ship-the sacrifice to prove the strength in our belief that these others must die. Detonate the device, Billy. You do not have the right to deny me this."

"How can you ask me to do this? Do you really understand what you are asking me to do?"

For a moment Salina was overcome with guilt. She had forgotten, as others had occasionally forgotten before her, one simple fact. For all his intelligence, for all his insight, Billy was still a kid. He was only seventeen, too young for such decisions. But it was too late for Salina to change the course of her decision now.

"I am sorry, Billy. Truly I am. When I decided on my course of action, I did not consider the cost to you. Truthfully, I had hoped the Aquitian Rangers would be available to deal with it. It is part of their culture. But fate has given the task to you. Please, you must be strong, you must do this. The fate of my world depends on it."

Billy felt despair wash through him. Despite what she had said, he had tried for a teleportation lock without success. Time was running out, there were no other options he could see.

"Thank you, Salina, for all you have taught me. I will never forget you."

"Thank you, Billy, for bringing to me stories of your world. And for the chance to taste chocolate, the first Aquitian ever to do so! Thank you for doing all this."

He reached out a trembling hand toward the switch that would detonate the device….

PR PR PR

"…..there was in incredible flash of light, then the ship was simply gone. The remaining three drones the Rangers were fighting suddenly lost all power. It was over. Aquitar was safe," Billy's voice was hoarse from his long narrative. He looked at Jason for the first time in hours and was startled to see tears in his eyes and on his cheeks.

"Oh, God, Billy. No wonder you never wanted to talk about it."

"I try never to even think about it. Though I can't control the dreams I still have. I spent the next two days on Aquitar in my room. The Rangers and Cestria came several times a day, trying to get me to talk about what was bothering me, trying to get me to eat, trying to understand why I was so upset. They knew about Salina, of course. I told them. They accepted what had happened as a matter of course. After two days I invited Cestro in, and tried to tell him why I was so upset. And he tried to understand. But that is one difference between our worlds we were never able to find a satisfactory resolution for. He didn't understand my point of view, and I was still having problems with theirs. The next day I told them I wanted to go home. Long distance teleportation was still unavailable, and it would be a while before it was completely repaired. They sent me home in a small spacecraft, which Mondo promptly attacked. But you have heard that story, haven't you?"

"Oh, yeah. It still gives me a chill to think how close that was. But Tommy told me that you said the Aquitians solved their problem through 'peaceful means'," Jason said.

"I lied. I knew if I said it was solved through 'peaceful means' they would not question me about details, figuring it was boring technical stuff. If I told them the problem was solved through the sacrifice of an older woman who gave her life to justify the killing of evil aliens set on destroying her home planet, well, do you think they would have wanted more details?"

"Oh, yeah. I see your point." Jason sighed. "I just wish you wouldn't shut us out when you are hurting. It drives us crazy."

"Jason, I wasn't just hurting. I still don't think I did the right thing. I still feel like I killed her. God, it just wasn't fair! She didn't need to die." Tears fell softly from his tightly closed eyes.

Jason was surprised, and a little upset, to see Billy this way. He knew it was good that he finally talked about what had happened, but it was a little disquieting to see his usual control slip so much. Though Jason realized that it was at least partly due to the head injury, and even more so due to lack of sleep. A surreptitious glance at his watch showed it was almost eleven in the morning. The 24 hours was almost up, and Billy could finally go home and get some sleep.

Jason reached out and took one of Billy's hands in his. "You did what you had to do, Billy. That is all any of us can ever do. She made her choice, based on her beliefs. You couldn't have changed that."

Billy was quiet so long Jason thought he may have finally succumbed to sleep, but the death grip Billy was keeping on his hand told him differently.

When he spoke again, his voice was once again controlled. "Thanks, Jason, for being here for me. I suppose I did need to talk about it. Surprisingly enough, I actually feel a little better."

"I'm not surprised. In the future you might want to skip the fall and concussion and go straight to the talking part. Would be a little easier."

Billy actually laughed at that. "It probably would. Geez, I feel loopy. What time is it?"

"Time's pretty much up. It's a quarter to eleven."

"Yea! I get to go home. And sleep. Guess you can go home and sleep too. Maybe the rest of the guys in the ops room will be able to sleep, as well."

"You knew they were there?" Jason had seen several of the other Rangers peek in on them during the long night, but Jason had always subtly signaled them to not disturb him and Billy.

"Yep. I figured they didn't want to disturb the story, and with them being as curious as you are, they would stay to the bitter end. I designed the communications system in here, I know how well they could hear out there." As Billy finished speaking the other five Rangers filed into the room. All of them looked tired, and more than one pair of eyes showed the telltale signs of recent tears.

"Boy, we are a sorry looking bunch. I never intended for all of you to get stuck staying awake for the 24 hours," Billy said.

"Yeah, and you didn't intend for me to end up with purple hair, but look what happened," Rocky declared.

"Rocky, I refuse to take responsibility for your hair problems. You should not have tossed Maria's doll the way you did."

"Keep that up and I'll convince my parents to give Maria to your dad to raise. See how you like having a younger sister."

Rocky's good-natured banter was the balm the other Rangers needed for their emotions. They had all been affected by Billy's story, but it was clear from Billy's enthusiastic response to Rocky's humorous comments that he did not wish to discuss the matter further. His attitude clearly said he felt it was time to move on.

"Zordon, is it okay for Billy to go home now?" Tommy asked their mentor as his visage appeared above the communications console.

"Yes, Tommy. Billy shows no signs of complications, it should be safe for him to sleep now. You should all rest."

Billy gratefully stood up from the bed. "Thank you Zordon. No offense, but I am truly sick of this room, I'm going home." He looked around at his friends with a warm look. "Thank you all for staying with me."

"You're welcome, bro. Now go home and sleep," Jason ordered. Billy teleported out in a streak of white, leaving the other Rangers in the Med Room.

Jason leaned wearily against the bed Billy had just vacated. "Damn. When that guy has a secret, it's usually a doozy. I'm glad he finally told us what happened."

"Yeah. I just wish he hadn't had to go through that. What a philosophy they have. You know, I had never heard Billy tell a story before, even when we were in Mondo's prison he didn't. He tells a heck of a tale."

"Yes, he does. That was one of the reasons I wanted him to talk. The nice thing is, once he starts he keeps on going. It's just hard to get him fired up enough to tell stories."

"You should have been in the other room. Five of us in there trying not to let anyone else see we were crying. Must have given Zordon quite a show," Tanya added.

"I did not cry!" Rocky declared.

"Yeah, right, and I suppose you just had 'dust in your eyes'," Adam snorted.

"That's right."

"Ha!"

"Rangers, all of you get out of here. Go home and sleep," Zordon ordered them.

"Yes, sir!" Six voices, all tinged with considerable amusement, rang out as one as they all teleported to their homes for some much-needed sleep.

PR PR PR

It was late that afternoon when the seven friends gathered at their favorite table in the Juice Bar. Billy was still a bit pale, but looked much better.

"You feeling okay?" Jason asked, noticing Billy was quieter than usual.

"Yes, Jason, I'm fine. Still pretty tired, but a good night's sleep tonight will do the trick. Did everyone else get some sleep?"

Affirmative answers came from all the others.

"I just have one question, Billy, then I won't speak of the matter again. Would you ever go back to Aquitar? Or have you had enough of intergalactic travel?" This was not just idle curiosity on Jason's part. He knew how long Billy had dreamed of visiting other planets, and he didn't like the idea that his experience on Aquitar had destroyed Billy's dreams.

Billy took a moment to think about it. "Yes, I would go back. I made a lot of friends there. I got quite close to Cestro and Cestria. I like Delphine and the rest of the Rangers. Sure, I would go back."

"Good. Just, next time, send us a postcard or something to let us know how you are doing."

"Sure thing, Jason. I'll even write on it 'having a great time, wish you were here'."

Sitting at the table, laughing at that comment, they had no idea how soon those words would come back to haunt a couple of them.

THE END


End file.
